


Heir

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 4 (Heir) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Consensual Sex, Deception, Doubt, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flower Language, Het and Slash, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pets, Pregnancy, Rewrite, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Some Fluff, a very long story, but I will try, chessboards, chessplay, emotional gunshots, hellish voice/monster, i think this is everything, it's a long story, oh god this story, sappy endearments, story cross references, sun and moon references, tagging this will be difficult as this has a lot of stuff, this series i swear will end me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Gin has always wanted a family, children. And after convincing Aizen to give him one, soon finds out the cost of such a wish is far too high. Angst, love, chessboards. Some Aihime but ends AiGin and UlquiHime. Spawner of the heirverse series. Notes inside.Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2009 but being revised. Chs to be crossposted here as they get rewritten





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timewaster123456789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/gifts), [SesshomaruFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/gifts), [GanymedeLullaby99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby99/gifts).



> For my packmates, Lull, Sesh and Time- for all their love, support, and assistance with the Kraken CPR [aka the monstrosity rewrite] and just for dealing with my whiny salty ass through this process :) ya'll are awesome, and i will love you forever. And to my lovely illustrator MoonShield [moon--shield.deviantart.com] for all the gorgeous fanart/cover illustrations. I'll love you forever, too :)
> 
> Pairings: AiGin, AiHime, UlquiHime. Implied onesided GinUlqui. Primarily AiGin though.
> 
> Business: I own nothing except the heirverse, the flower dictionary, Cherry, Tsuku, Jac/the monster/hellish voice, and Yuki aka stall owner everybody saw in Game 21.
> 
> a/n [10 May 2018]: Rewriting this kraken for the sake of series consistency. And just better writing in general, more tangle and ultimately more gunshots and sappyshippy - at least before everything goes to complete hell for these idiots.
> 
> warnings for story: touches on some darker/mature themes including chessboard/manipulation tactics and sexual abuse. though for the most part, the sex written here is consensual. Please proceed with some caution, and an open mind :)
> 
> notes: love, chessboards, general heirverse tangle, story echoes, mirrors, callbacks. Some emotional gunshots. My two Idiots being idiots. The usual stuff.
> 
> For reference, the idiots got married on March 14th :)
> 
> That's me, so enjoy the reworked chessboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my packmates, Lull, Sesh and Time- for all their love, support, and assistance with the Kraken CPR [aka the monstrosity rewrite] and just for dealing with my whiny salty ass through this process :) ya'll are awesome, and i will love you forever. And to my lovely illustrator MoonShield [moon--shield.deviantart.com] for all the gorgeous fanart/cover illustrations. I'll love you forever, too :)
> 
> Pairings: AiGin, AiHime, UlquiHime. Implied onesided GinUlqui. Primarily AiGin though.
> 
> Business: I own nothing except the heirverse, the flower dictionary, Cherry, Tsuku, Jac/the monster/hellish voice, and Yuki aka stall owner everybody saw in Game 21.
> 
> a/n [10 May 2018]: Rewriting this kraken for the sake of series consistency. And just better writing in general, more tangle and ultimately more gunshots and sappyshippy - at least before everything goes to complete hell for these idiots.
> 
> warnings for story: touches on some darker/mature themes including chessboard/manipulation tactics and sexual abuse. though for the most part, the sex written here is consensual. Please proceed with some caution, and an open mind :)
> 
> notes: love, chessboards, general heirverse tangle, story echoes, mirrors, callbacks. Some emotional gunshots. My two Idiots being idiots. The usual stuff.
> 
> For reference, the idiots got married on March 14th :)
> 
> That's me, so enjoy the reworked chessboards.

**Chapter 1: You Owe Me This**

Gin sighed happily as he sat on the grass, tilting his head back to soak up the sunshine. The  _real_  sunshine, not the artificial sunlight Sousuke had so painstakingly made for him. Not that he didn't appreciate the sun, or what his lover had done for him. He did. Very much so. He showed his appreciation every day for that man and all the things he'd done for him. But it was still nice to soak up some of the genuine warmth the real sun gave off.

So here they were. In a park somewhere in the north of England – as far away from anyone they might know as they could get – relaxing under a blossom tree together. Surrounded by daffodils and red tulips, which in the language of flowers –  _their_  language – meant 'new beginnings' and 'declarations of love' respectively. Gin thought it was appropriate. Sousuke had agreed with him.

He smiled and wiggled his toes, warming his bare feet and calves, exposed to the sun by rolling up his jeans as far as they'd go. Just like he'd done with the sleeves of Aizen-sama's light blue shirt he wore, for maximum sun exposure. Sousuke was likewise, similarly dressed, in casual jeans and a white short sleeved shirt.

He had Cherry's tennis ball in hand and he threw it for her, smiling as she shot off after it. Her mate, Tsuku, Aizen's pet fox, white like Cherry apart from his black tuft of head fur, black paws, and tail tip, dozed beside his master, who currently lay on his back with his head in Gin's lap.

Gin smiled down at his lover, made lazy and sleepy by the heat, and gently stroked the hair from his Sousuke's eyes. Enjoying the happy sighs and noises he emitted at the tenderness. Gin didn't want to move or disturb him. Real peace, quiet and happiness was such a rare thing for his lover, and Gin wanted him to to enjoy every single second of it he could get. Every second Gin could give him. He smiled again as Cherry returned with her red tennis ball and let him take it from her. He chuckled softly at her, standing ready, body poised, ears alert, waiting for when he threw it again. Which he did.

He let his shoulders relax for the first time since defecting. Not realising just how much tension he'd been carrying around. The last decade of their lives together had been one of the worst. With the affair with Momo, the revelation about the monster lurking inside his Sousuke's skull - the hellish voice – Sousuke faking his own death, seeing his lover's corpse, having to cope with Sousuke's self-imposed yet very necessary solitary confinement and everyone acting as if Sousuke never existed, and then seeing the betrayed look on Ran's face when he left her for good...

And then adjusting to a new life in a barren, foreign, sunless land... it had all taken its toll on both of them. Though Sousuke was far less inclined to admit this than he was.

That was why he'd suggested this little holiday. So they could get a break from their goals, their plans, their chessplay, if only for a few days. Well, to be fair it didn't matter about him, but he knew Sousuke needed a break and a chance to recharge his batteries. The man had been so tired lately, run down almost with the demands of ruling Las Noches and by extension, Huecco Mundo. Gin felt he needed a rest.

He watched Cherry scamper up to him again, and nudge him with the ball. He took it and threw it for her. He heard Sousuke sigh contently again, and he gazed down at the man he loved. Smiling to himself because he thought that this was perfect, they were perfect.

"I love you," he murmured softly, and even in sleep, Sousuke smiled.

"You too," he murmured back. And Gin's gaze grew tender. If he could, he would have frozen this moment so they could live in it forever. No doubt Sousuke felt the same. Right now, they had no cares, no responsibilities, no empires to rule, no wars to fight. They were just two lovers, happily enjoying each others company. It was nice. Really nice. Maybe after the war he could convince Sousuke to live here with him. Hell, he could live here now. If not for the war, and the hellish voice, they could really live here. Gin could write and sell the stories he wanted to write, and Sousuke could start up his own company, which of  _course_  would be a hugely successful one, and the two of them could buy a house and live out their days in peace. Maybe they'd even have children...

Gin sighed, lifting his gaze up so he could scan the people in their lovely surroundings. Unable to help feeling like something was missing in their lives. Of course, he was still a little bitter about the unfairness of Sousuke's situation – couldn't that damn Hollow have picked on someone else and left his beloved Sousuke alone? - but he'd made his peace with that. He loved Sousuke. Had promised wholeheartedly to stay with him for better or worse, and he intended to keep that promise until the day he died. Maybe even after that. But still, he felt something was missing.

Gin knew he'd always desired something resembling a normal life. A domestic life. House. Marriage. Children. Of course, he would never trade his adventure with Aizen-sama for anything. But he often wondered if Sousuke had similar desires for a simpler life free of complications. Gin had always, always wanted a family... children... he'd often dreamed of him and Sousuke raising a couple of kids together – because they couldn't have just  _one,_ that'd be boring. Maybe it was possible Sousuke wanted the same?

He hadn't asked Sousuke though, or rather the subject had never come up, but... if he asked, would Sousuke agree? Would his lover, his partner, his  _husband_ , even consider bringing children into their lives? Because it was a big step. Even for a man like Aizen Sousuke, it was a big step.

And yet... yet he felt they were in a happy and secure enough place now that they  _could_  entertain the idea of children. Though he wasn't exactly sure how to bring the subject up. But something told him that to not take advantage of this short-lived peace and tranquility in what had otherwise been the story sea of their lives would be stupid. And Sousuke  _was_  highly suggestible when the heat got to him. Perhaps it was best to ask now. Of course, if the man turned around and said outright that he didn't want children, he'd be devastated, because he'd always imagined children in his future along with Aizen Sousuke. But he supposed it was a risk worth taking.

He glanced around him again and saw two women, one pushing a toddler in a pushchair and the other cooing over the child told him it was worth asking his lover.

When he woke up of course. Aizen-sama did need his rest.

. . .

Sousuke inhaled deeply and let out a long, soft, contented sigh. This truly was a perfect day. Fresh air, sunshine... and Gin. He smiled to himself, still marvelling at the fact he still had Gin in his life. Even after everything. Even after he'd been so goddamn stupid and almost wrecked everything. Gods, he wanted to punch his past self, though he suspected he'd have to get in a rather long line to do that. Honestly, when had he become prone to such idiocy? He sighed again and brushed the thoughts away. He was with Gin now. They were happy now. It didn't matter what happened before. They couldnt go back and change it anyway, so he just vowed to make the most of the time they  _would_  have. Like he was doing right now. Head laying on Gin's lap as he dozed in the lovely, warm sun.

He felt his darling Gin's hand stroking his hair tenderly, and his face relaxed into one of his softer smiles. The likes of which he only ever gave to Gin. His Gin, his darling, his lovely Lolita, the moon of his life...

His smile widened. And he had a thought drift into his head then, that when the war was over, when he completed his part of the pact, he wanted their lives to be just like this. Because after all the shit he'd put Gin through, Sousuke felt the man deserved something of a normal life. A normal, quiet, happy life where they'd grow old and grey together.

 _Yes,_  he smiled,  _that'll be perfect. We'll be perfect, just like this._

"I love you," he heard Gin murmur quietly, and he smiled at that, too. The words sending warmth spreading through his chest and all the way to his extremeties, even after eight decades.

"You too," he answered softly, and he didn't even have to open his eyes to know Gin was smiling. He sighed again, perfectly happy, and let his body completely relax. His mind drifting off into sleep. For just a little while longer, he wanted to enjoy this day. Perhaps they'd even enjoy some ice cream when he woke up.

. . .

He slowly blinked his eyes open some time later. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but it couldn't have been that long as the sun was still high in the sky. His best guess made it about one or two o' clock, based on the sun's position. It was sometime in the afternoon, anyway.

He opened his eyes fully when he heard Gin's light snickering.

"What?"

"You snore." Gin told him. Voice light and playful.

"I do not."

"Yes, ya do." Gin insisted. Sousuke just sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this one so there was no point trying to.

"Alright, I snore." he smiled, and he enjoyed Gin's smug little grin at his 'victory'. He reached up with his hand to gently caress Gin's cheek, and warmth rushed through him again when Gin laid a hand over his, pressing it gently onto his skin and leaning into his touch. And he was struck with an urge to freeze the picture and save this moment from the funny tricks of time. Capture this moment and live in it forever. Because true happiness like this was so, so rare, and he wanted to make it last.

It was made even better by the complete and utter silence of the hellish voice in his head.

"I'm going to get some ice cream," he said, slowly sitting up. "What flavour do you want?"

Gin thought for a moment and smiled brightly. "Can I get chocolate?"

Sousuke chuckled, kissed Gin's cheek, "You can have whatever you want," he said, and rose to his feet. "I'll be back."

Gin nodded, "'kay."

And with that he began strolling over to the edge of the park where he'd spied the ice cream van.

. . .

On his walk through the park, Sousuke took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of being a free man, even though it was only temporary. Once they returned to Huecco Mundo, the illusion would shatter and life would resume as before. Which was why he needed to make the most of this. Carefree quality time with Gin was hard to come by in Las Noches, now the place was up and running. And with all the responsibilities of ruling the place – not to mention the guillotine above them, ready to sever their heads from their bodies should he ever screw up the hellish voice's plans. The monster's designs for blood and vengeance. So Sousuke was determined to enjoy this day with Gin to the fullest. Carpe diem. Seize the day. Because who knew when their time would be up?

He debated walking into town. There was a jewellers... a small family run place that sold matching sets... and he'd been saving...

He smiled at the thought and shrugged.  _Why not?_ Because Gin deserved a ring on his finger after all these years. And there was a lovely set of matching silver sun and moon ones he liked the look of that would make a  _perfect_  anniversary gift.

He changed directions and headed into the town. He'd get the ice cream on the way back.

. . .

Gin was dozing when he returned with the two ice cream cones in hand. He smiled down at his lover, who was on his back, hands clasped over his belly, seemingly dead to the world. The two foxes were curled up beside him, half asleep.

"Gin," he called gently, softly nudging Gin with his foot to wake him. "I'm back."

Gin blinked his eyes open and smiled tenderly up at him. Sousuke sat back down on the warm grass beside him.

"Hey," Gin said softly. "Musta dozed off."

Sousuke just smiled at his lover and waited as he sat up.

"Here," he said, holding out one of the ice cream cones, which Gin took gently from him. It still made him smile, even now, that Gin trusted him enough with food to be gentle. Being from the Rukongai himself, he knew how strong the urge to snatch at any food offered was.

"How long was I out?" Gin asked him, oblivious to the things the gentle touch of beautiful fingers stirred inside his lover.

"Not long." Sousuke told him.  _Just long enough for me to dawdle making my selection at the jewellers for your anniversary gift._ "There was just a bit of a queue for the ice cream."

"Oh." Gin said, licking the ice cream and biting into the chocolate flake sticking out of it. "Jus' asked cuz it feels like I been out ages."

Sousuke chuckled. "Yes, the heat does that." he said.  _I can't wait for March 14_ _th_ _this year. I think I've outdone myself._

Kyouka snickered in the back of his mind.  _What'd I tell you? You're like a teenager with a crush. Nevermind you're married already..._

He tried not to roll his eyes at her.  _If you are going to be snarky..._

 _Oh hush, Sousuke, you know I just think it's cute. s_ he countered.  _Besides, I can't_ _ **wait**_ _to see his face when he sees what you got him._

 _Me neither._ He smiled.  _Time needs to move faster._

 _It does,_ she agreed. And they left it at that.

. . .

Gin happily devoured his ice cream well before Sousuke did, which was surprising given his knowledge of the fact Sousuke had a weakness for sweet things. He had to wonder at what was going on inside the man's head to distract him from the lure of delicious chocolate ice cream. Usually he worried about such thoughtfulness, particularly when his expression turned dark. But today his Helios shone brighter than ever, so Gin reasoned it couldn't be a bad thing and recommenced his devouring of the ice cream.

_It's prob'ly just him plannin' fer our weddin' anniversary er somethin'._

_I'll say._ Shinsou added.  _Cuz ya know how that fool gets when he wants to impress you. No wonder he's excited. And Kyouka told me he got you 'the **best**  thing', so..._

 _Well don' fuckin' ruin it then!_ Gin chided his zanpaktou.  _I wanna be surprised!_

Shinsou grumbled at that, but obeyed.

_I just hope he likes my present._

_Ha!_ Shinsou barked.  _Please. He loves anything if it's from you! Remember the cat mug?_

Gin had to smile at the memory of Sousuke's reaction to that mug. At his excitement. At how he'd used that mug every day. Of course, it'd been glued back together and you could still see the cracks from where it got smashed, but even after that, he still used it every day. Gin just hoped the chessboard he'd got to replace the one that got smashed as well would receive the same reception. The one it was meant to before... before things went down the toilet.

 _Yeh, I remember._ Gin answered him.  _Though I wonder if he'll give me what I really want._

Shinsou fell into a thoughtful silence for a moment.  _Why don't you find out?_

Gin thought about it for a few moments. And decided to wait until Sousuke had finished his ice cream to speak.

"Aizen-sama?" Gin said softly.

"Hmm?"

"How'd ya feel 'bout... kids?"

"Kids?" Sousuke echoed, his face an expression of curiosity and something Gin couldn't quite decipher as he glanced around at the children playing nearby.

"Yeah, kids." Gin repeated.

"Indifferent." Sousuke answered. "But as long as other people keep theirs away from us, it'll be fine."

Gin just sighed. "No, that isn't... tha' aint what I meant."

"Oh?" Sousuke said, shooting him a look that displayed his intrigue. "Then what  _did_  you mean?"

Gin sighed and turned to face him, hands fidgeting in his lap now they had nothing to busy them. "I meant... how'd ya feel 'bout...  _us_  having kids?"

. . .

Sousuke just sat looking at Gin for a moment before inhaling deeply and sighing slowly.

"Gin..." he began, "No. Just no... I mean... for one, it's just not practical."

"Jus-" Gin argued, but cut himself off. "Bu' what if we  _could?"_

"If we could I'd think differently." Sousuke admitted. "But as it stands, we can't. I can't. It's too dangerous, it's not practical, and then there's the voi-" he stopped there, cutting himself off from what both he and Gin already knew would just be a long tirade of reasons of why their lives were unfair because of that damn voice. He took another breath and recomposed himself. Closing his eyes. "No." he repeated again. "Just no."

_Because it's hard enough for me to just keep you safe from it without adding someone else into the mix, too. And the more people I love, the weaker I am._

_And I've relived enough memories of Jac... the monster's son being killed. I don't want that to be my reality._

He watched Gin's smile die, and his heart twisted violently. He loathed disappointing his Gin. Hated it. Hated it because up until now the day had been lovely. But they had to be realistic. They had to be practical. And children just weren't practical.

"Oh." Gin said softly, and Sousuke felt like he'd been shot in the chest. But it was necessary to cull such dreams now.

"But if..." Gin began again. Pleading. Hopeful. "What if we could?"

Sosuke sucked in a very deep breath, and for just one moment, allowed himself to entertain the pipe dream of actually settling down with Gin and starting a family. Adopting a couple of children, living in a world where the monster inside his skull didn't exist. A world where things were perfect.

And it stung, because it was just that; a dream. An unattainable fantasy of a simpler life.

He took his lovely Gin's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "If we could, I would." he said. "If we lived in a world where the damn voice didn't exist, I'd arrange for it today."

He was keenly aware of the desperation in his voice, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. Nobody knew them here, and they'd probably never return, anyway. "But we don't. And we can't. You understand why."

Gin nodded slowly, looking so disappointed it hurt.

"So you do want..."

"Of course I want," he said, perhaps a little too aggressively. So he cleared his throat and softened his tone. "It's just... right now, we have to be practical, love. We have a war to fight. And how can we raise a child amid such chaos? In Huecco Mundo, even?" He forced a smile, and wondered idly if Gin could see the dead dreams in his eyes. "And what normal child could withstand just being around us, with our tremendous power?"  _With my tremendous power. Yuki couldn't..._ he swallowed, thinking of his friend from the Rukongai growing up. Remembering introducing Gin to her and eating her stew. Remembered her slowly dying just from being within range of his high spiritual energy.

_She couldn't, and she was strong._

Gin seemed to think about this.  _Good. Maybe he'll understand and stop fighting me on this,_ he thought. Though he knew all too well just how persistent Gin could be when he really wanted something.

"What if there were a way?" Gin offered softly. "What if ya could find a way? I mean, yer clever. You could find a way. If ya really wanted. Yer strong, ya could protect us..."

He inhaled deeply again and blew out a deep sigh. "Gin..."

"But ya could," Gin pleaded. And gods damn it all, it was hard to resist it when Gin begged him. "Ya  _could..._  ya could fer  _me_."

He dragged air kicking and screaming into his lungs. Gods, this was hard. "Gin," he warned again, his voice trailing off into silence.

"Please, my Helios," Gin begged. And he cursed inwardly. If ever there was a word to make his resolve dust, it was that.

_Fuck._

_. . ._

Gin held onto his lover's hand with both of his, staring deeply into those chocolate eyes. "Please, my Helios," he breathed, "My sun and stars."

"Gin..." Sousuke protested again, and his voice sounded  _pained._

"Please, Sousuke," he pleaded gently. Opening his eyes just enough to give his lover a glimpse of his red eyes the man adored so much. Letting his voice turn sensual as he slid closer and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck. Because he wanted Sousuke to see just how much he wanted this. To know how long he'd wanted this for. "Please? For me?"

Sousuke let out a trembling breath, and Gin watched the silent war wage inside his lover. He was close. So close to giving in. Gin just needed to push a bit more. Just a little bit more...

"Think of how happy we'd be." he offered, sweetly.

"Gin..." his lover groaned, the firm tone from before softening further with each intonation of his name.

"And you said," Gin murmured into his ear now, body pressing close to him, coiling around him like a snake. "Ya said after Momo, I could have one thing, anything I wanted..." Gin paused, both for breath and for effect, before he continued. "I want this."

"Gin..."

Shinsou stirred in the back of his mind and murmured what Sousuke could not.  _This will end badly._ But Gin ignored him.

"You owe me, Sousuke," Gin continued. "Fer everythin' you put us through, you owe me this."

. . .

Sousuke fought back a groan.  _Fuck._ He really wished Gin hadn't played that card. Hadn't reminded him of that promise made in the wake of the earth shattering sex that had reunited their bodies seven years after the affair.

But he had.

And there was no taking it back.

Guilt and inadequacy  _clawed_  at his organs like ravenous insects as he thought again of that debt, that forgiveness, he could never truly repay. Of course, he'd given Gin a sun, but that wasn't enough. Wasn't nearly enough to square that debt away.

And then there was his desire to make Gin happy. To see Gin smile, make him laugh. Because as ridiculous as it sounded, when Gin was happy, he was happy. And it was so hard to resist when Gin begged so much, pleaded so hard for something that would make him happy. Even harder still when it allowed him to make another payment on the huge debt he owed.

He reached out for Kyouka Suigetsu with his mind, but found her silent. And he knew she couldn't advise him on this. Because it was an affair of the heart, and all zanpaktou were forbidden to interfere in such matters directly.

He sighed softly. He supposed he didn't have much choice.

"Alright." he agreed, gently detangling himself from Gin's embrace. "But we'll do it my way."

. . .

Gin gasped, and his face broke out into a massive grin. "Really?"

"Yes." his lover assured him, smiling. And Gin could have burst, he was so overjoyed. And the only way his brain could think of how to express that was by launching his body at the man and claiming his lips with a deep kiss. Plundering his lover's mouth with his tongue for all it was worth – even as he sent Sousuke falling onto his back on the grass with Gin landing on top of him. Sousuke moaned into him, and the two of them were so caught up in each other, so in the moment, they were totally oblivious to the couple of mothers hurriedly averting their children's eyes from the sight of the two men kissing passionately in the park.

Gin just moaned with him into the kiss, catatonic with joy, though Shinsou murmured in the back of his mind still about the wiseness of such a decision.

As always, Gin ignored him.


End file.
